Many video games and graphics engines require increased amount of computing resources. For example, an intricate video game may require use of a dedicated graphics processor, a physics processor, and/or an increased amount of random access memory. A vast amount of video games and graphics engines are developed in object-oriented programming languages, such as C++, Java, or Python. One benefit of object-oriented programming languages is that they provide the ability for a programmer to define the particular types of data in a program and the routines that are permitted to act on that data.